


Broken

by flygirl35



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flygirl35/pseuds/flygirl35
Summary: Lena leaves Supergirl trapped at the Fortress; she does not take it well.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Broken

Kara watched helplessly as Lena stepped through the trans-matter portal, Myriad in her hand. Silence settled around the Fortress, as the last echoes of the Luthor heiress’ heels finally faded. She had failed Lena; failed her as her friend Kara and now had failed her as Supergirl, to keep the Luthor from her worst impulses. As the kryptonite boiled her blood, her heart clenched around the thought that nothing good could come from Myriad and she would lose Lena forever. Kara had to stop her. She had to reach her friend and bring her back from the brink.

Kara stopped her crying and tightened her hands into fists. The first punch to the wall of ice in front of her reverberated up her entire arm and she cried out in surprise and pain. The wall had failed to yield or even crack. Her heart began beating wildly at the thought that she wouldn’t be able to get herself out of her icy prison and she was suddenly more than aware of how small and quiet the space was. Panic began to grip her as she tried to engage her heat vision, but the Fortress defenses seemed to counteract her with additional levels of kryptonite. Kara’s vision narrowed and her breathing sped up exponentially, as her brain unhelpfully supplied her flashes of Krypton’s destruction and her time in the Phantom Zone.

Pouring all her fear and panic into breaking the ice, Kara screamed as she engaged her heat vision as best she could, while simultaneously using both fists to beat against the ice. Blood sprayed across her face, as the skin of her knuckles shredded under the onslaught. Out, out, out. She had to get out. Her fists struck the ice, again and again, even after her heat vision petered out and the insidious green of kryptonite poisoning began to overtake her. She could feel bones breaking in her hands and in her arms as she continued to strike out at the ice with all her might. The crunch was sickening as bones grinded as they displaced with each blow to the ice and red smeared the formerly pristine pane. 

She finally stopped swinging her fists and pressed her back against the ice, her heart beat continuing to escalate and her breathing becoming even more shallow. The walls felt like they were closing in on her and she clawed at the collar of her uniform and across her chest, trying for more space. Nails dug into her soft flesh in her attempt to get air to her starving lungs. The Kryptonian sunk to the floor of the cramped prison. In desperation, Kara began kicking the walls as hard as she could, but was matched again by the Fortress automatically increasing the kryptonite radiation. The green radiation drug through her veins like nails in her blood, sending every nerve ending into overdrive. With one last, mighty kick and scream, the ice faintly cracked, as bones in her foot crumpled under the pressure. The Kryptonian had nothing left in reserve, however, as she felt the last of her yellow-sun-given strength fade.

The cramped space felt smaller and smaller by the second, as the feeling of being in her pod again began to overtake Kara. Krypton’s last moments flashed behind her eyes and the suffocating feeling of the Phantom Zone raced through her mind. The planet exploding as her pod was caught in the shockwave and spun out of control. Then the smothering blackness and immobility of being trapped in her pod, unmoving, timeless, but semi-aware. The panic was overwhelming in the silence of the Fortress. Eventually, the Girl of Steel, Earth’s Champion slumped to the floor of her icy prison when her body finally succumbed to the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Should have the second chapter soon!


End file.
